1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a gate driver and a method of driving a display apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a gate driver and a method of driving a display apparatus that reduces defective images.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a display device that adjusts the transmittance of light incident from a light source to display an image by using the optical anisotropy of liquid crystal molecules and a polarization characteristic of a polarizing plate. The LCD has been widely used in various fields because it achieves a light weight, a small size, a high resolution, a large screen, and low power consumption.
The LCD includes a display region and a peripheral region. The display region displays an image. The peripheral region is located outside the display region and applies an electrical signal to the display region. The peripheral region may be provided with a plurality of driving chips to drive a plurality of pixels formed in the display region. For example, gate driving chips for supplying gate signals (e.g., scanning signals) to the respective pixels and data driving chips for supplying image signals (e.g., data signals) may be provided. The gate signal, which is supplied by the gate driving chip is transmitted to a plurality of pixels which are connected by a gate line. As the distance between the gate line and the gate driving chip is increased, parasitic capacitance C caused by a resistance R and an area of the gate line is increased. As a result, the gate signal is delayed by the amount of time corresponding to a time constant (γ=RC), the time constant being determined by multiplying the resistance and the parasitic capacitance. A gate signal having a higher voltage level can be supplied to prevent the gate signal delay.
However, as the voltage level of the gate signal is increased, the rise and fall times of a gate pulse is shortened and a voltage fluctuation occurs, which causes an increase of a kickback voltage. The excessive kickback voltage is generated in a panel region near the gate driving chip and causes defective images, such as vertical white stripes to appear in the corresponding panel region.
Thus, there is a need for a gate driver and a method of driving a display apparatus that reduces defective images.